peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 October 1969
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-10-11 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Mostly new or newish material in the playlist, but the track by Alexis Korner's Blues Incorporated is from a 1962 LP recorded at London's Marquee Club The band included harmonica player Cyril Davies and saxophonist Dick Heckstall-Smith, who later played in the Graham Bond Organisation and did Peel sessions with Colosseum. "Jim Baldry" (aka Long John Baldry) is on vocals on some tracks. Sessions *Ron Geesin #3 First broadcast, recorded 1969-09-29. Available on Biting The Hand - BBC Radio Broadcasts 1969-1975 2xCD (Hux HUX098) *Joe Cocker & The Grease Band #3 First broadcast, recorded 1969-09-29. 'Delta Lady' available on 2xLP & CD - 21 Years of Alternative Radio 1 (Strange Fruit SFRLP 200/SFRCD 200). No known commercial release for the other tracks. *Led Zeppelin #2 Repeat, first broadcast 29 June 1969, recorded 1969-06-24. Available on BBC Sessions 2xCD (Atlantic/Warner 7567-83061-2) Tracklisting (Please add further release details, external links, etc.) *Beatles: Come Together (LP – Abbey Road) Apple PCS 7088 *Led Zeppelin: Communication Breakdown (session) *Joe Cocker & The Grease Band: Laudy Miss Clowdy (session) *Judy Henske & Jerry Yester: Three Ravens (LP - Farewell Aldebaran) Straight STS 1052 *The Band: Look Out Cleveland (LP - The Band) Capitol EST 132 *Ron Geesin: Agitator In Anticipation Of Offspring Pt W (session) *Brett Marvin & The Thunderbolts: I’m So Tired (LP - Gasoline) Liberty LBS 83252 *Kinks: Australia (LP – Arthur (Or the Decline and Fall of the British Empire)) Pye NSPL 18317 *Led Zeppelin: Whole Lotta Love (session) *Love: August (LP – Four Sail) Elektra EKS 74049 *Joe Cocker & The Grease Band: Darling Be Home Soon (session) *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: She’s Too Much For My Mirror (LP – Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 *Alexis Korner’s Blues Incorporated: Gotta Move (LP - R & B From The Marquee) Ace Of Clubs ACL 1130 *Family: No Mule’s Fool (single) Reprise RS 27001 *Ron Geesin: Agitator In Anticipation Of Offspring Pt X (session) *Bridget St John: Ask Me No Questions (LP - Ask Me No Questions) Dandelion 63750 *Led Zeppelin: Travelling Riverside Blues (session) *Clifton Chenier: Black Gal (LP - Bon Ton Roulet!) Arhoolie Records F1031 (US release) *Joe Cocker & The Grease Band: Hello Little Friend (session) *Pink Floyd: Astonomy Domine (Live) (LP - Ummagumma) Harvest SHDW 1/2 *John Fahey: Joy To The World (LP - The New Possibility: John Fahey's Guitar Soli Christmas Album) Takoma C-1020 (US release) *It's A Beautiful Day: Wasted Union Blues (LP – It’s A Beautiful Day ) CBS 63722 *Ron Geesin: Agitator In Anticipation Of Offspring Pt Y (session) *John Mayall: Don’t Waste My Time (single) Polydor 56544 *Joe Cocker & The Grease Band: Delta Lady (session) *Spirit Of John Morgan: Ride On (single) Carnaby CNS 4005 *Led Zeppelin: What Is And What Should Never Be (session) *Fleetwood Mac: Show-biz Blues (LP - Then Play On) Reprise RSLP 9000 File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only Category:1969 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear